


The Shagging Spot

by hollywoodland



Series: Voyeurism for Fun and Profit [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywoodland/pseuds/hollywoodland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George discover a hidden alcove inside Hogwarts that's perfect for two things: shagging and watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shagging Spot

At first sight, it looked simple enough: a small alcove in a stone wall, hidden by a tapestry of Edwin the Unsteady. Fred discovered it one night when he was with Angelina, looking for a hidden spot to snog in. They stumbled inside, already locked at the lips, and half-fell against the back wall. Fred, back against the wall and Angelina's breasts tantalizingly pressed against his chest, didn't notice anything strange about the spot. He might not have noticed a dungbomb going off. But Angelina pulled back and pointed off to the side.

"What's that?" she asked. "It looks like there could be another room." The stone wall was filmy and insubstantial there, a concealment charm left neglected for years and losing its strength.

"You," Fred declared. "Are a genius." He pulled her through the false wall by one hand and went down on his knees, unfastening her robes as he went. "Please, allow me to express my appreciation," he said, as he ducked his head beneath her short uniform skirt and licked a long stripe up her thigh.

\----------

Lavender circled her tongue around Parvati's hardened nipple and then dragged her teeth across the puckered skin, smiling to herself as Parvati moaned and clutched her hair in response. Parvati's fingers dragged across Lavender's knickers and then slipped inside, rubbing her clit softly.

"Harder," Lavender whispered. "More, yeah." Parvati complied, rubbing harder and already reaching for the long, thick dildo under the pillow.

"You know what we should do?" Parvati asked, as Lavender pressed a trail of kisses down her body toward her thighs.

"Get two dildos?" Lavender asked, right before she pressed the flat of her tongue to Parvati's clit and lapped up her salty-sweet juices.

Parvati moaned again and Lavender slipped a finger inside her.

"Turn around, on your side," Parvati directed. Lavender was only too happy to comply, so they were lying in a sixty-nine position. She pushed one finger inside Parvati and then following up with another right away. Parvati lifted one knee to give Lavender access to keep licking at her pussy, and then began to rub the dildo against Lavender's clit.

 

"We should find a wizard to join us," Parvati said matter-of-factly, as she slipped the dildo inside Lavender's opening, rubbing at her clit with her other hand.

Lavender could feel the dildo's long, hard length slide inside her, and she rocked back against it even as she fucked Parvati with two fingers. "That feels so good," she said, moaning breathlessly. "But if it was a real bloke..?"

Parvati thrust against Lavender's fingers. "It would be even better, right?" she asked. "And you would still be there, so--"

"So I could do this," Lavender finished, burying her face in Parvati's pussy again.

Parvati cried out, and Lavender felt the pace of the dildo pick up, fucking her faster and harder now, as Parvati's mouth latched onto her clit.

\----------

Even once he knew about the spot, Fred didn't immediately realize its potential. It was George who, on hearing about the twin alcoves, realized how useful they'd be. They could disguise the back alcove, he pointed out, and use it to spy on other people. And if they saw anything good, they could use it for blackmail. It was a foolproof money-making scheme.

They renewed the fading concealment charms and set up a viewing window from the back room, so that they could watch all the action inside. They even furnished the alcove with a padded bench that faced the back room, just to encourage couples in their amorous endeavors. With a few whispers in the right ears, the word spread about the alcove: people said it was the perfect snogging spot. Then they waited.

The first night, nothing happened, and they just sat and played exploding snap under a silencing spell for hours. The second night, a pair of fourth-years crept into the alcove and kissed for a full hour without removing any clothes or letting their hands wander to anyplace interesting. George and Fred were about to give up until Pansy Parkinson and Zacharias Smith snuck in and began to snog enthusiastically. Zach stuck his hand underneath Pansy's robes and she came with a shudder and a loud moan, head thrown back in ecstasy before she reached for Smith to return the favor. There hadn't been much to see, everything was beneath the robes, but hey, it was still hot, and besides. "Smith and Parkinson? Who knew?" And now they had a photo, just in case they ever needed a little leverage on Smith.

Things went on like this for a while, but after a couple of weeks they got even better. George and Fred were waiting inside the back room, their magical camera set up at the perfect angle and their exploding snap cards at hand. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil entered the alcove together. "No way," Fred whispered, even though the silencing charms were strong enough to hide the noise of a mountain troll. "They're just--" ...just friends, right?

But then Parvati leaned in, twisted her hand into Lavender's hair and they began to kiss, softly at first, then more hungrily. George and Fred watched for a few minutes, eyes riveted to the scene in front of them. Lavender unbuttoned Parvati's blouse and pulled it open so she could suck at her generously-rounded tits, and Parvati began to moan softly.

George muttered, "Sorry, mate," and cupped his dick through his trousers. These were two of the most gorgeous girls at Hogwarts, putting on a show for Fred and George, whether they knew it or not.

"Don't blame you," Fred said, unbuttoning his fly and stroking himself as he watched.

\----------

Parvati's blouse was entirely open and Lavender's mouth was sucking at her hardened nipples when a boy stepped through the tapestry into the little nook.

Cormac McCarthy took one look at what was happening, and his mouth fell open in shock. A moment later, he composed himself and began to smirk. "Is this why you wanted to see me, ladies?" he asked, leaning back on the wall as if girl-on-girl sex was something he saw every day.

"As a matter of fact, it was," Parvati said, as she ran one hand slowly up Lavender's thigh from her knee, all the way under her skirt to her knickers. As Cormac watched, she began to rub Lavender's clit through the wet fabric. Lavender's head dropped back against the wall and she began to moan.

"You want me to watch?" Cormac asked. He was doing a good job of sounding nonchalant, but Parvati could see that his dick was already hard inside his trousers.

"You can watch, if you want," Parvati said, still rubbing Lavender's clit.

"Or you can join in," Lavender said, pushing Parvati's blouse farther open so that her golden-brown breasts were fully bare to him.

It was less than a moment before Cormac was on the bench beside Lavender, kissing her enthusiastically as he fondled Parvati's breast with one hand.

Parvati pushed Lavender's knickers out of the way and stroked one finger along her wet labia, and Lavender moaned into Cormac's mouth. "Take off his trousers," she said into Lavender's ear. "So he can fuck you."

"No," said Lavender, even as she reached for the fastener. "I want you to fuck him for me first," she said. "Please?"

"Yeah," Cormac breathed, as Lavender and Parvati both reached for his cock and stroked it at the same time, their hands joined on his hard shaft. "Fuck me." It was halfway between a swear and a prayer, as if he didn't believe this was real.

Lavender and Parvati's eyes met for a long moment, and then Lavender smiled broadly. "You were so right about this," she breathed. "He's going to be fun."

One of Parvati's hands was inside Lavender's knickers, and one was on Cormac's hard cock. "I have the best ideas," she agreed, a bit breathless. "How do you want us, then?"

"First of all," Lavender said decisively, "We all have too many clothes on." She pushed her own skirt down and began fumbling with the buttons of her blouse. "I'm going to need to see both of you."

Parvati stood up and disrobed as quickly as she could, and when she looked up, she found Cormac naked, too. He was tall and broad in the shoulders, with narrow hips and muscular thighs. His cock was hard and thick, standing away from his body. She thought about how it would feel inside her, and felt her pussy throb.

Lavender was still sitting on the bench, but she'd scooted to the edge of it. Her knees were wide apart, and she was fingering herself now, hips thrusting against her fingers as she looked at the two of them. "I think, Parvati on your knees in front of me, and Cormac behind her. All right?"

Parvati didn't bother to talk, she just dropped to her knees and pressed her tongue to Lavender's clit, lapping at it through Lavender's own thrusting fingers. They'd done this enough times that she knew exactly what Lavender liked, and she trusted Cormac would follow along.

She heard Cormac groan wordlessly, a moment before she felt long fingers probing at her pussy. She arched her back to give him better access, and a moment later he slid one inside. She was already so wet, worked up from snogging Lavender and spending all day imagining what it would be like with the three of them this evening, and she moaned against Lav's clit.

"Give her two fingers," Lavender instructed, knowing Parvati wanted more. "I want to watch you fuck her."

"God, she's so hot for it," Cormac said to Lavender, as he stroked Parvati with two fingers. "You got her all ready for me, huh?"

Parvati looked up at Lavender and saw that she was rubbing her breasts with her free hand, squeezing and pinching at one nipple and then the other. "We're both ready for you," Lavender said, her voice husky. "The question is, are you ready for us?"

Cormac just moaned in reply, and a moment later Parvati felt the tip of his cock nudging at her entrance. She pushed back with her hips and he pushed inside her, thicker and hotter and just _more_ than a dildo. The force of him pushed her face harder against Lavender's pussy, and she went willingly, licking and sucking at Lav's clit as Lav fingered herself.

"Parvati, I wish you could see him fucking you," Lav said, as Cormac thrust into her. "Merlin, you look so hot." Lav's fingers sped up on her clit, her movements becoming frantic, and Parvati knew she was about to come. She applied some suction, just the way she knew Lav liked it, and a moment later Lav was crying out as her thighs shook.

Cormac buried his cock all the way inside Parvati and then paused as Lavender lifted Parvati's face and slid down onto the floor to kneel in front of Parvati and kiss her deeply. Filled with the twin sensations of Lavender's mouth and Cormac's cock, Parvati moaned.

"I need-- I need--" she gasped when Lavender pulled back from the kiss. Her back arched, her body trying to reach in both directions, wanting more from each of them.

"I got you," Cormac said, shifting his position so that his cock rubbed her insides in just the right way. Parvati moaned again and wiggled her hips backward as he pulled her into a seated position on his lap, her back to his chest. He was still balls-deep inside her, but now she was on top of him, and his big hands moved around her body to caress her breasts and rub her clit.

Needing no more encouragement, Parvati began to move, spreading her legs and pistoning her hips so that he slipped even deeper inside her. "Lav--" she said, reaching out for Lavender, who was still in front of her. Lavender moved closer, kneeling in front of Parvati and pulling her into another deep kiss before moving lower to suckle at her breasts.

Pleasure flew from Parvati's pussy to her breasts and throughout her entire body, pressure building deep inside her, and she knew she was close. She turned her head blindly, hardly even sure what she wanted, and Cormac's mouth met hers. The angle was awkward, but the kiss was just what she needed, and she groaned into it.

With his cock pulsing inside her body, Lav's mouth on her tits, one warm body behind her and another in front, and two different sets of fingers intertwined against her clit, Parvati came apart between them, her body shaking so violently that she thought she might lose consciousness.

When she opened her eyes again, it was to the sight of Lavender and Cormac sharing a deep kiss right in front of her face, and she moaned again at the sight. Her body was wrung-out and weak with the aftermath of orgasm, but she could still feel him hard inside her.

"Lav," she whispered. "Lav, take care of him, all right?" She pulled her hips away, letting his cock slide free, and crawled to collapse on the padded bench in the corner, laying on her side so she could watch them fucking.

It didn't take long. Lavender straddled Cormac and sank down onto his cock, still coated with Parvati's juices. Cormac moaned and grabbed her hips, guiding her thrusts.

"Oh, wow," Lavender said, sounding a little surprised as she moved against him. "Fuck, Parvati was right about your cock, it's so much better."

"Better?" Cormac asked, his breathing hard and his voice ragged.

Lavender was riding him in earnest now, her hips slapping against his in time as her breasts bounced with every movement. Parvati could only watch and smile. "So much better than a dildo, oh my God." A moment later she threw back her head and came, moaning loudly.

A few more hard thrusts up into Lavender, and Cormac followed her over the edge. "Oh yeah," he gasped out in agreement as he was coming down off the edge. "Anytime you want, seriously. She has the best ideas."

Lavender cut his words off with a kiss, but Parvati was already considering the possibilities.

\----------

"No offense, mate, but I don't want to be stuck in here with you for the encore next week," George said on the other side of the viewing window, even as he stroked himself to completion for the third time. He wouldn't have thought it was possible, but that was definitely the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

"Then you can skip it and I'll bring Angelina instead," Fred said, tucking himself away and cleaning his come off the wall with a spell. "She likes to watch." And wow, what a show those three had put on.

"Oh, I'm not missing this," George said. "I'll bring Alicia along, then." It was decided. They'd done it before, each of them with a girl in their own bed, touching and playing at the same time. But they'd never exactly planned it in advance, and Fred knew it was going to go a lot further than groping under the jumper if they had an example like this to follow.

He licked his lips at the prospect. This was going to be amazing.

"Best. Idea. Ever." George said, and Fred could only nod and agree.


End file.
